Tiempo Distorsionado
by MiuBelle
Summary: Se dice que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero a veces olvidan mencionar que los recuerdos pueden volver a abrirlas.[TMNT 2012] [Yaoi]
1. Prologo

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Género:**_

Romance, Drama, Confort, Angustia.

 _ **Pareja:**_

[Raphael x Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Ubicado en el capítulo _**"La invasión"**_ final de la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012. Cabe destacar que la historia cambio a partir de ese momento. Hay escenas y momentos que nunca pasaron, sino que se alteraron a partir de la interferencia en la historia.

 _ **Resumen**_

 _Se dice que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero a veces olvidan mencionar que los recuerdos pueden volver a abrirlas_ _[TMNT 2012] [Yaoi]_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ No pude evitarlo, esta historia se me ocurrió de un momento a otro. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo este corto prologo.

* * *

" _Tiempo Distorsionado"_

 _Prologo_

" _(…) no es el tiempo que cura las heridas sino el amor… "_

— _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

Su cuerpo protestaba y sus manos estaban temblando, no sabía cuánto más podría durar. El golpe en su cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte y sus sentidos se habían desconectado por un momento, su brazo derecho tenía una cortada que seguía sangrando, a pesar de tener más por el cuerpo esa era la que más sangre estaba derramando, pero a pesar de eso seguía luchando contra sus oponentes.

Uno tras otro se abalanzaron hacia él para terminar el trabajo que su amo había ordenado.

Su mascara había sido arrancada de su rostro cuando tuvo que esquivar una espada dirigida a su rostro, había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla pero su rostro había sufrido una pequeño arañazo al lado de su ojo.

El tiempo continúo pasando pero con ello su cuerpo se fue llenando de heridas y dolor. Sus espadas habían sido rotas con el último ataque, dejándolo desprotegido.

Entonces lo sintió, esa presencia oscura detrás de su caparazón, sin verlo sabía quien era el causante de la misma. Solo había una persona que podía desprender tal aura negra y malvada.

Se giro rápidamente para poder hacerle frente. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su velocidad había disminuido a causa del cansancio y las heridas de su cuerpo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Las cuchillas de Shedder descendieron y Leonardo supo que no saldría de esa situación con vida si la mirada del humano era un indicativo. Lo único que paso por su mente fue su familia, sus amigos, su padre y sus hermanos.

Y que nunca los vería de nuevo. La risa de Mikey, La inteligencia de Don y la intensidad de Raph.

No supo en qué momento sucedió. Una katana se cruzo en el camino de las cuchillas de Shedder.

Leonardo observo sorprendido tanto como su atacante. Fueron segundos y Shedder no estaba cerca de él. Sino varios pasos atrás gritando de dolor con su brazo sangrante. Un cuerpo más alto que él le estaba dando la espalda protegiéndolo de los posibles ataques.

Su salvador había atacado rápidamente aprovechando el momento de descuido de la trituradora y atacándolo con una mortal precisión, su objetivo había sido el brazo derecho, el cual habría sido cortado totalmente si destructor no se hubiera movido hacia atrás, claro que no escapo inmune si la sangre en cantidad que bajaba de su brazo era alguna indicación.

—No lo toques

La voz fría y mortal de su salvador le provoco un estremecimiento, había algo familiar en esa voz pero no podía ubicar que.

— ¡Maestro!

El grito de los secuaces del pie rompió los sentidos de Leonardo volviéndolo a la realidad.

— ¡Destrúyanlos!— la ira en la voz era Shedder era casi palpable.

Con esa simple orden los robots y demás se abalanzaron hacia ellos. El cuerpo de la tortuga se tenso, no tenía armas, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera indefenso.

Los primeros robots llegaron cerca de ellos, mas no pasaron de su salvador.

Leonardo quedo sorprendido ante la ferocidad de la persona vestido de negro. Atacaba directamente a matar, y a pesar de que sus oponentes eran robots era claro que no tenía miedo de robar una vida si era necesario.

Lo cual le resulto extraño fue que ningún robot llego a él, antes de siquiera poder entrar a su espacio de acción el mayor los destruía por completo.

Cuando garra de tigre se abalanzo en su dirección Leonardo se preparo para pelear pero no fue necesario ya que un cuerpo mayor lo cubrió y solo escucho el rugido furioso.

La espada que anteriormente lo había salvado ahora había hecho un tajo profundo en el torso del tigre.

Al parecer supieron que no podrían ganar ante este nuevo personaje porque con una orden todos se habían ido.

Shedder ya había escapado. Ahora solo quedaban él y su misterioso salvador.

El lugar quedo contaminado con robots destrozados, partes por todos lados. Las flechas ayudaban al escenario de guerra que todo el lugar presentaba. Armas tiradas por el suelo, incluso la sangre por el lugar era demasiado para quien fuera a ver pensar que gente había muerto.

Fue el momento erróneo para que su cuerpo decidiera que había tenido suficiente e el impulso de adrenalina que había tenido durante la anterior batalla se escapara de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro sus piernas colapsaron y estaba seguro que se estrellaría con el suelo, pero no fue lo que sucedió.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos lo sujetaron contra el cuerpo contrario.

Levantando su vista se encontró con su salvador. Su cuerpo con un traje negro y su rostro con un casco era lo único que podía ver lo cual no servía para poder identificar.

Su visión estaba borrosa y sus sentidos embotados pero aun así intento salir de los brazos contrarios al recordar la actual situación en la que estaba la ciudad.

Debía regresar con sus hermanos.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no tenía la suficiente energía para obligar a los brazos contrarios a soltarlo, al parecer su lucha solo lograba que el más alto lo apretara más a su cuerpo.

Había algo familiar en esos brazos.

Con su cabeza dada vuelta realmente no podía entender su situación. Pero sus instintos decían que podía confiar en quien fuera que lo había salvado, a pesar de que sabia como esta persona había masacrado a los robots del clan del pie, incluso pudo herir de gravedad a Shedder.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar cerrarse y que su conciencia desapareciera de la realidad.

No vio como el mayor, lo atrajo hacia sí, tampoco escucho las suaves palabras susurradas con tanto anhelo.

—Te encontré Leo

Cuando Splinter llego al lugar de la lucha varios minutos después junto a los primeros copos de nieve que caían del cielo solo encontró robots rotos, demasiada sangre y las espadas de su hijo mayor rotas en el medio de todo al igual que la máscara azul.

El maestro y padre cayó al suelo sosteniendo la máscara de su hijo contra su pecho y dejando que sus lágrimas tomaran el control por primera vez en años.

Entre los truenos y nieve, lloro.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Prologo**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios si quieren que la historia continúe. Gracias por leer.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	2. Las Suaves Olas del Tiempo

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 **Angustia** , fuerte angustia emocional en este capítulo. **Menciones de muerte** de personajes.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Pareja**_

[Raphael x Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Las breves descripciones estarán colocada en los siguientes signos **(la hoja estaba rota).** Es simplemente una aclaración para evitar confusiones.

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ Siento la tardanza, pero han pasado muchas cosas en este lapso de tiempo. Hace poco perdí a un familiar que amo mucho y aun estoy dolida, por lo que la subida se estuvo retrasando. Gracias por su comprensión y por sus hermosos comentarios.

Este capítulo les resultara un poco extraño al principio pero creo que se entenderá la idea. Esta historia va creándose sobre la marcha y aunque se cual podría ser el posible final me lo tomare con calma. Cabe destacar que esta historia no será muy larga y posiblemente no a todos les gustara "el posible final". Soy diabólica. Los comentarios son bienvenidos en todo momento.

* * *

" _Tiempo Distorsionado"_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Las suaves olas del Tiempo_

" _Un día despertaras y descubrirás que no tienes tiempo para hacer lo que soñabas… "_

— _ **Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

 _ **Entrada X año XXXX**_

 _Ha pasado un año y por primera vez en ese tiempo soy capaz de tocar este libro y sus hojas que aun están blancas en su mayoría. No lo había hecho desde ese día…_

 _Aun recuerdo ese momento, cuando nuestra familia se rompió, el día que todo cambio. Nuestro padre había llegado a salvo, pero no llego solo, en sus manos un par de espadas rotas y una máscara azul familiar manchada con sangre._

 _Fui el primero en comprenderlo, el significado detrás de esas cosas que tan familiares eran para nosotros._

 _Fue la primera vez que odie mi inteligencia. Porque si hubiera sido más inteligente, mi hermano mayor seguiría vivo._

 _Porque si realmente fuese inteligente el cuerpo frio de mí hermano mayor no abría sido entregado como premio ante nosotros._

 _Si pudiera pedir un deseo. Sería volver a ver a mi hermano abrir los ojos._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada X año XXXX**_

 _No estamos bien._

 _Las peleas son constantes. Sensei parece no estar aquí aunque su cuerpo lo esté. Mikey y April lloran todo el tiempo. Casey se limita a mirar a la nada y Raphael…el permanece al lado de la tumba de Leonardo._

 _No sé a separado desde que lo trajimos y escapamos de New York. Puedo verlo en sus ojos es como si estuviera siendo devorado por un gran abismo._

 _Raphael no está bien._

 _¿Pero quién lo está realmente?_

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XX año XXXX**_

 _Sensei siempre decía que la venganza no es la solución. Puedo ver porque lo decía._

 _Raphael no es el mismo. Puedo ver su oscuridad tomarlo cada vez que peleamos con los Kraang al volver a la ciudad._

 _Nunca lo había visto pelear tan salvajemente. Nunca los matábamos, pero el ahora golpeaba justo en el centro, a matar._

 _Y aunque yo lo vi, lo guarde. No le diré a Sensei ni a Mikey, porque aunque este mal, lo comprendo porque esa oscuridad está en mi también._

 _Si ellos nos lo quitaron… ¿Por qué abría de importarme lo que les pase a ellos?_

 _El odio es una emoción fuerte y cada vez que veo la bandana azul en el cuello de Raphael surge de mí, es imposible evitarlo. Ahora entiendo porque Shedder es el monstro que es._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XX año XXXX**_

 _Pudimos detener al Kraang. Pero Raphael desapareció. Su celular fue lo único que se llevo junto con sus armas._

 _A pesar de llamarlo él nunca atendió. Sensei dijo que solo se había ido sin decir nada, pero lo aceptaba, el espíritu de Raphael estaba mal, necesitaba sanar y al parecer debía hacerlo solo._

 _Lo comprendo pero eso no quiere decir que me guste._

 _Más tarde descubrí que en el dojo faltaban un par de espadas._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXX año XXXX**_

 _Fuimos unos idiotas._

 _Realmente unos idiotas. Pensamos que todo había terminado y que podíamos estar en paz, pero no lo pensamos a fondo. ¿Y yo soy el inteligente?_

 _Era tan obvio que quiero golpearme la cabeza contra algo duro para que funcione. Después de ver cantidad de películas cuando niños, de ver de alienígenas y monstros atacar la tierra. Siempre en todas las películas que recuerdo hay dos opciones que siempre están presentes._

 _Invadir o… Exterminar._

 _No puedo evitar reírme como maniaco en este momento. Era tan obvio._

 _Destruimos sus armas y sus bases no dejamos nada. Pero no fuimos capaces de ver su plan de contingencia._

… _._

 _Fueron inteligentes. Lo admito. Mortalmente inteligentes._

 _Que se puede hacer cuando han contaminado la base de la vida en la tierra. Lo que le da vida al planeta, la fuente de hidratación._

 _Estamos condenados. Y aun así no puedo dejar de reírme. Fuimos demasiado ingenuos._

 _Fuimos unos tontos._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXX año XXXX**_

 _Los niños y ancianos fueron los primeros en caer. Los primeros de la escalera mortal de la contaminación._

 _Comenzó con los más débiles e indefensos de la cadena humana. Luego siguieron las mujeres embarazadas, no ha habidos mas embarazos en varios años._

 _Los animales tampoco estaban a salvo, la población se redujo dramáticamente y la comida a escasear. Fue cuando el caos en la ciudad comenzó. Levantamientos, asesinatos, todo era un caos._

 _Comienza con una común gripe y se esparce por el sistema sin detenerse. He investigado, los humanos lo han hecho, no hay cura, es como una versión del cáncer pero peor. Al cáncer puede lucharse pero esta enfermedad…al contraerse los días están contados._

 _No se transmite vía aire. Si no es dada al azar. Puede surgir al momento de tomar agua en horas, días, semanas, meses e incluso años luego de ingerirla. Tomar el agua no puede evitarse, como tampoco puede purificarse, es inevitable. Sin agua moriremos y tomándola también._

 _A pesar de saber que estamos condenados, no puedo dejar de llorar._

 _Sensei ha comenzado con una fiebre._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXX año XXXX**_

 _Raphael regreso. Cambiado. No hace falta que lo escriba, era demasiado obvio. A los días de su regreso enterramos a Sensei al lado de Leo._

 _El día estaba nublado, al igual que el día que enterramos a nuestro hermano mayor. La zanja fue cavada y la tela que cubría al maestro Splinter era de color blanco puro. Flores fueron colocadas y lagrimas cayeron al igual que los gritos de dolor._

 _Estoy escribiendo esta entrada el mismo día de su entierro. Es de noche y una tormenta azota afuera las luces se han ido y solo una vela me ayuda a ver en la oscuridad._

 _Mikey se ha dormido a mi lado apoyado en mi hombro. Casey y April están a mi otro costado. Estamos todos juntos excepto…Rapha._

 _Sé donde está._

 _Entre las dos tumbas yace sentado. Puedo escucharlo gritar a pesar de los rugidos de la tormenta._

 _Padre… estamos perdidos sin ti. Esta pequeña familia se está terminando de desmoronar._

 _Leo… si estuvieras aquí, ¿Qué harías?_

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

(Las hojas están arrugadas y puede verse manchas secas de lo que en algún momento fue agua)

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Los humanos nos encontraron._

 _Fue divertido verlos mirarnos. Fue sorpresa no ver miedo o aberración, pero supongo que con todo lo que está sucediendo es normal ya no esperar sorpresas._

 _Fernando es un científico._

 _Congeniamos al instante, era extraño hablar con alguien sobre la ciencia, la cual no había utilizado años atrás._

 _Pero la sorpresa llego cuando me invito a ver sus planos. Cuando me hablo de su sueño y de muchos que habían estado antes que él años atrás, un rayo de sol entre la oscuridad del presente._

 _Por primera vez en años me di cuenta._

 _Los humanos no se habían rendido, no como nosotros. Ellos intentaban salir adelante a pesar de toda la gente que estaba muriendo en el planeta._

 _¿Las coincidencias existen?..._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

(Parte del texto fue arrancado)

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Dejar la granja fue un momento que nunca olvidare._

 _Salir y dejar atrás dos miembros de mi familia no lo olvidare mientras viva._

 _Pero prometo con cada respiración que me quede tratar de vivir. Tratar de ser fuerte por mí y mis hermanos._

 _El trabajo es pesado pero apoyo no me falta, la gente que conocí, es maravillosa. A pesar de lo cruel que esta el mundo esta gente tiene esperanza._

 _Aun así me tomo el tiempo con Mikey de ir cada semana a ver sus tumbas y contarles como están las cosas._

 _Raphael va todos los días._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Planos, maquinas, energía._

 _Apenas me despego del laboratorio al igual que los demás científicos. Mikey me arrastro varias veces a la habitación para que duerma, pero no puedo hacerlo, cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en todas las personas que perecen por minutos, el tiempo corre y no se detiene._

 _Mikey siempre se queda para evitar que vuelva a trabajar. Incluso ha tomado la costumbre de leerme cuentos._

 _Fue entonces cuando al despertarme esa noche lo entendí. Mikey se había quedado dormido en la silla. Fui un tonto, ahora lo entiendo. Realmente a veces dudo de mi inteligencia._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Casey cayó enfermo._

 _Aun puedo escuchar a April llorar. Jones aun sonríe el idiota, incluso cuando los ataques de tos son tan terribles que su garganta queda ronca. Aun bromea y me molesta. Parece que nada ha cambiado para él, a pesar de estar postrado en la cama, con fiebre sigue sonriéndole a todos y declarando su amor a su novia._

 _Nose si el destino está escrito pero si así fuere, era demasiado cruel. El día antes del cumpleaños de April Casey no despertó. Simplemente se fue… cerro sus ojos con April a su lado y nunca los abrió de nuevo._

 _Una sortija fue lo que dejo a April junto una carta, las cuales fueron entregadas por Raphael el día de su cumpleaños. Y las palabras aun están en mis ojos._

" _Pensaba dártelo para tu cumpleaños. Pero tengo esa sensación que no estaré allí, pero el regalo sí. Por eso April O'Neil ¿te casarías conmigo convirtiéndome en el hombre más afortunada en este moribundo planeta? Y a pesar de no estar para escuchar tu respuesta estoy seguro por primera vez en mi vida que dirás que sí. Por eso te amo April Jones. Te amo mi querida esposa"_

 _April grito y grito, hasta quedarse sin voz al lado del cajón de Casey. Y la única palabra que repetía era "¡Acepto!"_

 _Idiota… Idiota hasta el final._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

 _(Las hojas del diario están arrugadas)_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Callejones sin salida._

 _Ecuaciones tras ecuaciones, sin resultados. No avanzamos, estamos estancados. La mitad del equipo ha perecido y la derrota casi se puede sentir. La población del planeta ya está decayendo rápidamente. Miles por semana o tal vez billones no estoy seguro. La humanidad se está extinguiendo y no hay forma de detenerlo._

 _Mikey ha dejado de hablar simplemente se sienta en la habitación y mira al vacio, mientras que Raphael entrena la mayoría de las horas, solo… como un soldado. April no come y cada vez esta mas pálida, si continúa así ella va…_

 _¿Tantas esperanzas para terminar en la derrota? ¿Tantas vidas sacrificadas al proyecto para que al final sea todo injustificado?_

 _Esta noche Fernando comenzó a toser._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _Fernando me nombro líder del grupo al preguntarle porque solo sonrió y respondió "Sé que lo lograras, puedo sentirlo"_

 _Incluso con fiebre mi mentor continuo trabajando en el proyecto todo el tiempo que podía, aportando, dando fe a sus compañeros, dando ideas._

 _Entonces como muchos otros se fue…_

 _Los llantos de su esposa resonaban en todo el lugar. Y mirando las flores colocadas en el cajón solo se sintió perdido una vez más._

 _No llore, no pude mis ojos estaban secos. Mi corazón gritaba pero las lágrimas no salían, había llorado tanto antes que pensé que no podía hacerlo._

 _La mano de Mikey nunca me soltó._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

(Las hojas del diario están manchadas)

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXX año XXXX**_

 _A veces me pregunto ¿Cuál es el propósito de seguir vivo? ¿Tendrá que ver que somos mutantes? Si eso fuera cierto nuestro padre…_

 _Me pregunto si a la vida le gusta jugar con nosotros. Me siento una pelota que es tirada de un lado a otro, siento perderme a cada minuto._

 _Mikey siempre está a mi lado y aunque no veo a Raphael se que esta hay fuera de la puerta. A pesar de no tener la misma relación con ellos cuando éramos chicos se que siempre estarán presentes._

 _April ha vuelto a ayudarme con la investigación y a pesar de que puedo ver sus ojeras ella está presente. Quiere dar todo por lo que queda._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXX año XXXX**_

 _A medida que escribo estas letras estoy riendo como desquiciado, estoy seguro los que me vean pueden pensar que estoy loco pero no. Aun no._

 _¡LO ENCONTRE!_

 _No puedo creer que la pieza que nos faltaba…._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

(Parte del texto es ilegible e irreconocible)

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXX año XXXX**_

 _April fue como una luz._

 _No tuvimos tiempo de darnos cuenta, ella comenzó a sentirse muy cansada y dos días después no apareció en el laboratorio. Fue todo de repente._

 _La enfermedad afecta de formas diferentes al organismo que infecta. Y el tiempo de vida es variado, nunca se puede estar seguro._

 _Es horrible decirlo pero creo que fue lo mejor, ahora ella y Casey están juntos. Ahora pueden seguirse amando después de la muerte._

 _Ambos descansan con Sensei y Leo._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

 _(Las hojas están manchadas con lo que parecen ser gotas de agua)_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXX año XXXX**_

 _Conseguir… fue difícil._

 _Ensamblado… listo solo faltaba..._

 _Solo….más._

 _Solo un poco más._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

(Tachones dificultan ver las letras, solo se pueden ver fragmentos de oraciones. Lo demás es imposible leer)

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXXX año XXXX**_

 _Pensé que no tenía mas lagrimas para derramar pero eso no fue verdad. Lo descubrí ese día._

 _El día que enterramos a Mikey al lado de Leo._

 _Era irónico como todos terminaron en ese lugar. Ahora solo yo y Rapha quedábamos._

 _Esa noche llore. Esa noche no recibí un cuento para dormir de Mikey. Esa noche Raphael se quedo a mi lado silencioso pero presente._

 _Ahora entendía el dolor que el sintió por todos estos años. Al fin lo entendí, me tomo tantos años y entendí lo que ahora nos conectaba tanto a él como a mí, ver mis ojos era como ver los verde de Raphael el día que perdió a Leo._

 _Por fin lo entendí._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

 _(La escritura esta temblorosa, la hoja parece un poco abollada y presenta signos de agua secada por su superficie)_

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXXX año XXXX**_

 _Solo quedamos dos personas en este proyecto. Yo y Ana, la esposa de Fernando. Ella me miro. Y yo le devolví la mirada. No había suficiente energía._

 _Sabíamos los peligros. Las ecuaciones no mentían. La persona que fuera podía morir por la sobrecarga, no podíamos hacer pruebas y era una apuesta, todo o nada._

 _El portal una vez prendido consumiría toda la energía a miles a la redonda. Lo que significaría dejar con un daño a los refugios de los últimos sobrevivientes._

 _Una vez prendido el portal existía casi el 100% de probabilidad que no podría apagarse, necesitábamos mucha energía y en el estado que la usaríamos estaría descontrolada. En ese caso, explotaría._

 _Raphael fue voluntario y yo no podría elegir a otra persona. Porque si es posible que alguien cambie todo esto es él. Además deseo que sonría de nuevo, si puede ver a Leo una vez más, estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo. No le dije a Raphael sobre la posible explosión, no quiero preocuparlo sobre lo que nos pasara a nosotros luego. Después de todo… es todo o nada._

 _Ana comenzó con fiebre._

 _Y me temo que yo también._

 _ **Extracto del Diario de Donatello**_

— _ **X—**_

Leonardo nunca pensó que flotar en un vacio rodeado de negro seria…aburrido. Al comienzo pensó que estaba muerto y no pudo evitar desesperarse. Y claro también hubo miedo involucrado, después de todo no volvería a ver a su familia.

No lo negaría tuvo un ataque de pánico y comenzó a llamar los nombres de sus hermanos y de su padre.

Pero nadie respondió.

Nadie vino tampoco.

Hasta que se ordeno mentalmente calmarse, luego pensó en lo último que había pasado y de pronto todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar antes de aparecer en este mundo negro vinieron a su mente.

Shedder, el ataque y su misterioso salvador.

Un salvador que no sabía quién era pero aun podía recordar el claro sentido de familiaridad por algún motivo que aun desconocía.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el lo había matado pero lo desecho rápidamente ya que no lo hubiera salvado en primer lugar.

Y de pronto se acordó de las burlas de Shedder de destruir a sus seres queridos.

Lo que le provoco recuerdos de que su familia estaba sola en medio de un ataque extraterrestre. Lo que conllevó a otro ataque de pánico y gritos desesperados de sus seres queridos. La preocupación solo aumentaba a medida de que escenarios horribles aparecían en su mente.

Sus hermanos heridos, atrapados, y lo peor de todo, la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos.

Grito.

Grito.

Y grito.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Estar flotando en la nada, no aliviaba sus preocupaciones claramente.

Entonces simplemente se resigno y espero. No supo cuanto tiempo fue que estuvo flotando.

Segundos, minutos o tal vez años no sabría capaz de decir. Pero fue una eternidad para sus sentidos.

Pero en algún momento, sus alrededores comenzaron a volverse blanco, no sabía que sucedía y cuando el color blanco se transformo en demasiado segador tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Y luego no supo más.

Volver a la vigilia fue un proceso lento y simplemente horrible. Lo primero que registro fue el dolor predominante en todo su cuerpo. Lo segundo fue la sorpresa al sentir de nuevo, ya que estando en ese lugar interminable de negro no fue capaz de sentir nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y de inmediato lo lamento. Las luces lo cegaron por un momento, trato de nivelar su respiración la cual había comenzado a subir al momento de ser consciente de su cuerpo.

De a poco fue abriendo los ojos y tratar de adaptarse a su entorno.

Una habitación lo recibió, no había muchas cosas sino que una cama, un balde con una esponja, una luz, una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y algunas colchas a su alrededor.

Miro a su cuerpo el cual estaba vendado pero su piel aun estaba húmeda, claro signo de que el balde a un lado de la misma era utilizado para que su cuerpo no se deshidratara.

Todo pensamiento se corto al abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

Una persona en un traje oscuro fue lo que primero vio.

La persona simplemente paro de golpe al verlo apoyado en una posición medio sentada y mirándolo fijamente.

Su salvador se acerco y Leo pensó por unos segundos que debería estar tenso pero su cuerpo no parecía pensar al contrario como una posible amenaza.

El desconocido se llevo las manos al casco y simplemente se lo quito.

Los ojos de Leonardo miraban a la persona que ahora estaba a centímetros de la cama. Sin el casco ahora podía observar sin restricciones a la persona frente a él.

Esos ojos, esa cara. A pesar de que conocía esos rasgos lo demás era diferente y a la vez no. Mas grande y cansado, aura más pesada y oscura pero aun estaba hay esa chispa de reconociendo en su pecho, el corazón de Leonardo pareció congelarse. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes que lo miraba con una mescla de emociones que no podía descifrar.

Sus labios se abrieron solo expresando una palabra que resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

 _Raphael_

Una suave sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la tortuga mayor. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo delicadamente abrazado.

Abrazado como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca más.

— _ **X—**_

 _ **Entrada XXXXXX año XXXX**_

 _Ana falleció hace dos días. Colocamos su cuerpo al lado del de su esposo._

 _Mi cuerpo está agotado y Raphael no se separa de mi lado, ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto. Pero él se niega a prender el portal aun._

 _Puedo ver lo que quiere hacer y no puedo evitar reírme de él. Preocupado por mi seguridad, a pesar de tener 26 años aun parecemos niños_

 _Pero lo dejare por una vez. Puedo verlo en sus ojos._

 _Ahora me veo escribiendo lo que supongo que será mi última entrada, no soy idiota y no me quedan muchas fuerzas para escribir, sé que me queda poco. Por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo con lo que queda de mi familia e escribir algo._

 _He aprendido que el destino no está escrito en piedra, forjamos nuestro destino y tengo la esperanza que la línea del tiempo puede ser alterada. Y aunque es posible fallar en el proceso estoy dispuesto a hacer el intento…en este presente no hay futuro, solo queda el pasado que fue y lo que podría haber sido. Los recuerdos felices antes de todo lo trágico son hermosos valiosos pero recordarlos solo dos es amargo._

 _Es el momento de poner en marcha lo que muchos antes que yo empezaron. Y finalizarlo._

 _Si tenemos éxito quisiera decir algo…_

 _Ahora me dirijo a mí mismo. Mi yo de 16 años. Estoy seguro que serás tu quien lea esto, después de todo he dicho a Raphael que te lo de a ti si el proyecto funciona._

 _Salva a nuestra familia… Salva a Leo, haz lo que yo no pude en ese entonces._

 _No te pido salvar a mi Raphael porque sé que será salvado por Leonardo y todos ustedes. Tengo verdadera fe en ello._

 _Y a pesar de que tu hermano y el mío sean los mismos solo con diferente edad, ellos ya no tienen el mismo espíritu… si la suerte está de nuestro lado tu Raphael aun puede sonreír._

 _Leonardo siempre fue la luz de nuestra pequeña familia y la última vez que lo vi estábamos discutiendo por el tonto liderazgo… como desearía poder disculparme, ser capaz de abrazarlo una vez más, de escuchar su voz de nuevo, de oírlo retarme por quedarme despierto hasta tarde en el laboratorio, como he deseado desde ese momento tantos años atrás poder haber cambiado ese instante…_

 _Perdí a mi hermano mayor hace tanto tiempo. Perdí a mi padre, a Casey y April, a todos los amigos humanos que conocí y también a Mikey… No te imaginas lo doloroso que es tratar de exprésalo, por eso te pido que los abraces a todos de mi parte también cuando lo hagas._

 _He hecho muchas cosas en el tiempo que estado solo y rondando como un alma en pena, pero no diré nada de ello, por eso encontraras que en el diario hay paginas rotas y tachadas, a pesar de que somos la misma persona no es recomendable que sepas lo que acontecerá en tu vida… si tenemos suerte, podrás averiguarlo tú mismo. Y si tenemos mala suerte pues… también._

 _Ha y has que tu Raphael no sea cabeza dura, me tomo mucho tiempo pero cuando encontré lo que buscaba, me di cuenta que hace tanto tiempo el no perdió solamente a un miembro de la familia y hermano mayor sino que el perdió mucho mas… si eres inteligente sabrás a lo que me refiero._

 _Puedo darnos un consejo a nosotros mismos también. Las cosas que más deseamos y que mas anhelamos están más cerca de lo que crees. Si fuera una serpiente ya te abría picado, créeme. Te lo digo siendo tú._

 _Ahora escribiendo estas palabras estoy listo para confiar no solo el destino del futuro del planeta, los humanos… sino también nuestra familia, nuestro futuro._

 _Por cierto estoy seguro que serás incrédulo sobre lo que está pasando, yo lo estaría. Y créeme es motivo de risa ya que somos mutantes y hay mucho mas allá._

 _Espero que todo salga bien._ _ **Deseo que todo salga bien.**_

 _Desde aquí desde el futuro te deseo lo mejor mi yo pasado. No me queda mucho tiempo, pero me voy tranquilo… me encontrare con él y mi familia. Veré nuevamente a Leo por primera vez en años y podre disculparme personalmente. Podre estar con ellos una vez más._

 _Suerte y Gracias._

 _ **Tu yo futuro.**_

 _ **Donatello Hamato**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 1**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que les haya gustado. Siendo sincera solo escribirlo y volver a leerlo me causo lágrimas, y yo misma lo cree, soy terrible. Espero que les haya creado tantos sentimientos como a mí.

Me complace informarles que mi otra historia _**"Dos vidas, Una familia"**_ está en proceso de ser completada y subida el próximo capítulo, puede que me tarde un poco por la computadora e internet y eso pero ya la tengo casi finalizada.

Por otro lado dejen comentarios me gustaría saber su opinión. Si hay errores una vez más disculpen pero no tengo beta y escribir en la Universidad no es nada cómodo (tener al lado gente que use la otra PC, es muy incomodo).

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	3. Siempre Pense en Ti

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 **Angustia** emocional en este capítulo. **Menciones de muerte** de personaje. **Sentimientos confusos y luego no tan confusos.**

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Los pensamientos del personaje en este capitulo seguramente causaran desordenes mentales, ya que no están acomodados, pero son básicamente la misma persona solamente que en diferentes etapas de su vida, de seguro lo notaran. Este capitulo se lleva a cabo antes de que Leonardo despierte del coma.

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ ¡Actualización! Aquí esta por fin. Ya se me acercan las vacaciones lo bueno es que podre escribir mas tranquila aun. Me voy al campo ese es el único problema, lo que quiere decir que no tendré wifi (a menos que vaya al ciber), aunque eso dependerá de sus ganas de que actualice (¡chantaje!). Si dejan comentarios me iré a un lugar con wifi y lo subiré aunque este sin internet.

* * *

 _ **"Tiempo Distorsionado"**_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _Siempre Pensé en Ti_

" _(…) la muerte deja un dolor de corazón que nadie puede sanar, el amor deja una memoria que nadie puede robar"_

— _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria Raphael nunca creyó en dios ni en ninguna deidad superior, porque si estas existieran de verdad, no dejarían que su familia viviera escondida debajo de los seres humanos, si de verdad existiera ellos serian personas normales y corrientes como los que caminaban prácticamente sobre sus cabezas.

Existía un resentimiento que nunca admitiría por querer vivir sin esconderse ni tener que estar entrenando a cada hora del día por su seguridad.

Como no creía en Dios tampoco era capaz de imaginar que le pasara nada a sus hermanos, nunca lo había pensado, nunca lo había imaginado.

Su mente nunca estuvo preparara para procesarlo y mucho menos para verlo.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad, no podía estar sucediendo. Pero a pesar de lo que su corazón decía, no era lo mismo que sus otros sentidos le estaban indicando que era la realidad.

Incluso con el dolor en su cuerpo de las heridas que tenía no podía dejar de mirar. De observar lo que estaba a solo unos metros de el en esa casa vieja, alejada de la ciudad.

El cuerpo que estaba a solo unos pies aun en los brazos de su padre quien estaba de rodillas balanceándose como los consolaba cuando eran apenas unos niños, confirmaba la realidad, pero sus sentimientos lo negaban.

Se encontró con los ojos de su padre y escucho sus palabras.

 _ **Se ha ido**_

Su padre no reacciono cuando saco el cuerpo mas chico de sus brazos, el no se movió.

Sus brazos acunaban el cuerpo en su propio pecho. No escucho nada a su alrededor, simplemente sus gritos resonaron en la habitación donde nada mas importaba además de la tortuga en sus brazos. Ni siquiera su dolor físico importo.

Por primera vez en su vida Raphael Hamato oro y grito.

 _ **Si realmente existes…**_

Si dios existía que le trajera a su hermano.

 _ **DEVUELMELO**_

Si dios existía que le devolviera a la persona más importante de su vida.

 _ **DEVUELMELO**_

 _ **DEVUELMELO**_

 _ **Por favor**_

Por más que oro, no sucedió.

Por mas que rogo, no sucedió.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos continuo frio y sin respirar.

Sin volver a el.

— _ **X—**_

Tenía siete años cuando paso por primera vez.

Su padre le había preguntado sus colores favoritos para hacerle pañuelos de ese color. Había estado tan seguro de cual color elegir, pero cuando su padre empezó a preguntar porque esos colores sintió que su pequeño mundo se sacudía.

Mikey había elegido el color más chillón posible de los que estaban disponibles, el naranja, después de todo quería ser brillante y resaltar sobre todos los demás, quería crear cosas nuevas con su color.

Don eligió un color morado, símbolo de la inteligencia y la paciencia.

Cuando llego su turno y su padre lo miro, se sintió nervioso, y entonces mintió por primera vez, porque sintió que lo que sentía estaba mal de alguna forma que no comprendía.

Eligió el rojo, porque le daba vergüenza decir su razón por el verdadero color que le gustaba.

En su lugar respondió que eligió ese color por la fuerza del fuego y su intensidad.

Pero internamente le gustaba el azul. _**¿Porque?**_

Porque ese era el color de los ojos de Leo, y eran muy lindos.

La segunda vez fue cuando habían estado jugando a la casita. Mikey era el bebe el cual corría para un lado y el otro, Don el abuelo ya que se la pasaba en una esquina leyendo como un anciano.

Leo había sido elegido la mama porque siempre los cuidaba para que estuvieran bien y no se golpearan, sobre todo Mikey.

Y Raphael había sido designado el papa por Mikey, el cual simplemente había explicado "seria huérfano sin un papa también".

La sonrisa de Leo había sido suave, al igual que su mano cuando se tuvieron que tomar de las manos para fingir ir a buscar al bebe al la guardería. Raphael pensó en todo momento que no le sudara la mano, mientras su corazón golpeteaba sin parar en el interior de su cuerpo.

La tercera vez había sido cuando habían tenido que elegir parejas para entrenar, el y Don tuvieron que tener una pelea de piedra, papel y tijeras para decir quien estaría con Leo.

Valió la pena cuando el había ganado y Leo le estiro el puño para chocar los cinco, desde ese momento ellos había sido el equipo A.

La cuarta vez fue cuando un poco más grande vio una película que veía su padre donde dos personas se besaban, claro que la habían visto en escondidas.

Don había parecido indiferente, Mikey estaba mirando tan enamorado como la protagonista por toda la ropa y lo que quisiera probarse.

Y Leo que estaba a su lado miraba fijamente la pantalla cuando Raphael escucho algo que no sabia si era destinado para ser escuchado.

 _ **¿Qué se sentirá que te besen?**_

Esa noche soñó que la chica que el besaba había sido Leo. Tenía tanta vergüenza luego que no miro a su padre a los ojos en todo el día. Y cuando Leo lo miraba sin entender el simplemente giraba el rostro.

La quinta vez fue cuando su padre había decidido que estaban lo suficientemente grandes para dormir por su cuenta.

Esa noche Raphael no había podido dormir, se coló en la habitación de Leonardo, se llevo una sorpresa al ver ya a Mikey y Don acostado en el lado derecho del mayor. Entonces el se acerco al lado izquierdo y se acostó a su lado. Se sorprendió cuando el de azul se giro y le sonrió _**"tardaste demasiado",**_ Raphael no pudo evitar reírse y agarrar la mano del contrario.

La sexta vez fue cuando su padre les dio la charla y todos casi se mueren de la vergüenza. Aun recordaba la mirada escandalizada de Leonardo pero el claro sonrojo en su rostro y Raphael comenzó a pensar cosas que no debería pensar de su hermano mayor.

Aunque sus pensamientos comenzaron a subir de nivel el aun pasaba tiempo con Leonardo, charlando, jugando.

Todo estaba bien hasta que no lo fue.

Leonardo comenzó a ser mas riguroso y apartándose de ellos y pasando mas tiempo con su padre, podía pasar todo el día con el en el dojo. Entrenándose y perfeccionándose a pedido de su padre.

Raphael no comprendía el sentimiento oscuro que había comenzado a surgir cuando el mayor se iba y no aparecía por horas después. Algo que le decía que Leonardo debía pasar mas tiempo con el y no con su padre.

Solo fue cuando cumplió 11 supo lo que estaba pasando con todo esas situaciones cuando niños.

Tardo un tiempo en negarse, en evitar la realidad, porque estaba mal, _**no era normal.**_

Pero otra parte de el decía que ellos no eran normales, eran tortugas, las normas no se aplicaban a ellos.

Tardo pero luego no peleo más con sus sentimientos, aunque estos fueran inmorales para los humanos.

En algún punto dentro de él siempre supo que los sentimientos que tenia por su hermano no eran los normales. Tardo en darse cuenta pero luego todo encajo. Había sido un idiota en más de un sentido y lo sabia.

Pero eso llevo a que ese sentimiento, los celos, crecieran aun más. No se sentía bien que pasara tiempo con su padre y no con el.

Intento hacer cosas buenas para que el lo viera pero parecía que no funcionaban, entonces llego el día en el que comenzó a hacerse notar en el mal sentido.

Sabía que los regaños y miradas disgustadas del mayor eran con razones validas. Entonces comenzó a pensar que si su hermano no lo miraba de la forma amable lo haría a la forma bruta.

Leonardo solo le prestaba atención cuando el provocaba problemas. Lo castigaban pero si eso era lo que necesitaba para ver esos ojos azules mirarlo, que así sea.

Entonces comenzó su distanciamiento.

Las peleas. Los gritos. Y Raphael se sintió bien porque cuando eso sucedía la atención del de azul solo recaía únicamente en el y nadie mas, por solo un momento su hermano mayor era verdaderamente suyo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso aun se sentía vacio, aun se sentía solo. Y eso solo hacia cada vez más el anhelo de poder estar con su hermano de forma que no serian posibles por ser su "hermano".

Entonces las palabras se convirtieron en hirientes, porque si el sufría por algo que nunca podría ser suyo entonces Leonardo debía sufrir también, porque el quería que sintiera el dolor que el tenia.

 _ **Ojala no fueras mi hermano**_ _así podría estar contigo_

 _ **Ojala no fueras el líder**_ _para mirarme por las cosas malas que hago_

 _ **Ojala no te conociera**_ _para no tener estos sentimientos_

 _ **Ojala pudiéramos ser mas que hermanos. Desearía que pudieras ser más que hermanos, quisiera ser más que hermanos.**_

 _ **Ojala no te amara**_

 _ **Ojala sintieras lo mismo**_

— _ **X—**_

Aun recordaba esos sentimientos como si fueran de ayer y no de hace muchos años atrás. Aun podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo, sin el movimiento de la subida y bajada del pecho. Sin ver los hermosos ojos azules que siempre le gustaba ver cuando estaba enojado o sonreía por las travesuras de Mikey.

O charlando de cosas científicas que se molestaba en aprender solo para escuchar a Don cuando hablaba y dar aunque fuera una pequeña opinión de los proyectos del contrario.

Y cuando practicaba con el, para que no se sintiera solo peleando con el saco de boxeo.

Aun recordaba y dolía.

Dolía porque esas cosas se habían perdido hace muchos años atrás, eran momentos que no volverían y que ahora quedaba el solamente para poder recordarlas.

A pesar de que la muerte se había llevado a la persona que más amaba y a su familia, las memorias eran amargas porque el sentimiento de amor aun persistía a pesar de todos esos años.

Aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Y cuando vio esos ojos en medio de los robots atacándolo, volvió a sentirse completo, volvió a sentirse con vida.

A pesar de que su mente aun seguía atrapada en los recuerdos sus ojos permanecían ante un punto fijo a solo unos centímetros de el.

Con su mano derecha toco suavemente la mejilla de la tortuga más joven la cual no se movió pero podía sentir el calor irradiar de su cuerpo producto de la vida que aun estaba en el.

No estaba frio.

Podía ver el suave subir y bajar de la respiración.

Respiraba.

Raphael se obligo a morderse los labios fuertemente para evitar perder el control en sus sentimientos y emociones.

Tantos años de no tenerlo, tantos años de desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, tantos años de escupir contra Dios, las injusticias de ese día.

Tantos años y ahora estaba con el de nuevo.

Aun recordaba las noches cuando queriéndose hacer el fuerte no pedía ayuda y Leonardo aparecía en su habitación silenciosamente, acostándose a su lado y suavemente susurrando.

 _ **Solo somos nosotros**_

Solo entonces Raphael se dejaba cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilo, solo entonces.

 _ **Solos somos nosotros**_

Las piernas de Raphael colapsaron mandándolo al suelo de rodillas, aun sujetando la mano de la tortuga mas joven.

Por primera vez en años la tortuga mayor dejo sus sentimientos salir a la luz.

Apretó su rostro en la colcha para evitar sus patéticos sollozos, los cuales comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad hasta convertirse en gritos que resonaron en la habitación.

A pesar de los gritos la tortuga mas chica no se inmuto simplemente siguió soñando, su rostro carente de toda emoción, pero aun respiraba, aun estaba caliente y aun era Leo.

 _ **Puedes hacerlo**_

 _ **Solo somos nosotros**_

 _ **No diré nada**_

Por primera vez en todos esos años, agradeció aun estar vivo.

— _ **X—**_

Estaba todo en silencio, por fin los chicos se habían dormido solo la lluvia se escuchaba en el exterior de la casa de campo. Había sido una lucha hacer que Raph se quedara quieto para tratar sus heridas las cuales habían sido las mas graves del lugar, Don había tenido que apelar a decir que no seria ninguna ayuda para Leo y su padre si no trataban sus heridas primero, eso lo había aplacado solo un poco. Habían tenido que salir de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, cuando dos de las tres tortugas habían caído inconscientes. Fue una decisión difícil.

Aun resonaban las palabras de Donnie en sus oídos.

 _ **Leonardo estará bien. Seguro que esta con Sensei.**_

April sabia que la tortuga genio había discutido con Leo antes de separarse y podía ver que se estaba conteniendo de no llorar y salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero con las heridas de Mikey y Rapha no había tenido demasiada opción.

Casey había decidido volver a la ciudad al ser el único sin heridas, ella había querido acompañarlo pero el chico había dicho que Don la necesitaba mas que el.

Eso había sido hace casi un día y medio.

Esperaba que Casey hubiera sido capas de encontrarlos sanos y salvo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Esperaba que solamente fuera a causa de la tormenta que estaba cayendo.

Estaba dormitando cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido suave. Se asomo por la ventana y vio la inconfundible camioneta.

April corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la casa, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver la imagen frente a ella.

La lluvia le dificultaba la visión pero podía ver claramente a las dos figuras a solo unos metros. Dos y no tres.

Se encontró mirando con horror al maestro Splinter el estaba apoyado en Casey el cual en sus brazos acunaba un par de espadas rotas y una banda azul muy familiar.

Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna otra figura, pero no había nadie mas que dos.

No podía ser.

Busco con la mirada a Casey pero este no la miraba, simplemente miraba el suelo pero podía ver sus labios tiritar.

Podía sentir el suave susurro de la voz del maestro Splinter a solo unos metros.

 _ **Lo siento mi hijo**_

April se sintió muy fría y no era a causa de la lluvia que estaba cayendo, ni del viento que parecía aumentar de velocidad.

No puede ser. Con miedo abrió la boca para preguntar, pero otra voz le gano las palabras.

— ¿Dónde esta Leo?

Girándose se encontró con Don a solo unos pasos de ella.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 2**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ ¿Qué tal? Les pareció bien o falto algo, espero que no fuera demasiado confuso. Y si me gusta un poco de drama, pero no tanto.

Dejen comentarios si quieren que la historia continúe, siempre me inspiran cuando los leo.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	4. Caida

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. **Ataques de pánico. Menciones de Discapacidad. Angustia** bastante fuerte en este capitulo.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Este capitulo sucede en el tiempo _**presente**_ lo aclaro para evitar confusiones que a veces pueden surgir.

Por otro lado nunca he experimentado un ataque de pánico así que realmente no se como me salió la redacción.

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ **¡Sorpresa Actualización!** La verdad es que me sorprende que no haya tardado un año (risas) ok no, la verdad es que pude escribir un poco y empezar el capitulo que sigue aunque aun esta en proceso. Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Contiene muchos sentimientos, espero haber captado los mismos y poder transmitirlos.

* * *

 **" _Tiempo Distorsionado"_**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Caída_**

" _(…) llorar no es de débiles, nacimos llorando, porque llorar es aspirar aire fresco, botar lo que nos duele… y seguir hacia adelante"_

— _ **Frases de la Vida**_

* * *

Leonardo fue bienvenido al mundo de la vigilia por segunda vez y esta vez no había nadie en la habitación con el. No movió ni un musculo y suavemente llamo.

— ¿Raphael? — su voz aun se sentía extraña por falta de uso.

Nadie le respondió, estaba solo. Muy despacio comenzó a sentarse soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor al moverse, el dolor de su cuerpo estaba siendo agonizante pero intento quedarse callado y no hacer ruido, debía ser fuerte, debía encontrar a su familia.

Además de que muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza _**¿Cómo era posible que el estuviera aquí?**_

Era demasiado extraño y un poco perturbador ver a su hermano menor siendo más grande y mas cansado en su aura, por un momento había pensado que estaba soñando pero no había sido el caso, lamentablemente no había podido quedarse mucho tiempo despierto para que este le explicara que estaba sucediendo, porque de un momento a otro había crecido.

Lo que si en ningún momento pensó que estaba siendo engañado, Leonardo siempre había tenido la capacidad de sentir la aura de las personas a su alrededor por lo que era imposible copiarlas, y la de Raphael siempre había sido particular.

Observo alrededor del cuarto y casi nada había cambiado de la vez que estaba despierto, un particular dolor en la zona baja de su cuerpo provoco que mirara hacia esa dirección.

Miro su pierna la cual estaba envuelta, a decir verdad todo su cuerpo continuaba vendado en pequeñas capas de vendas pero lo mayor de ellas estaba en su pierna.

Intento moverla pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo por varios segundos, se encontró mirando con sorpresa su pierna, porque a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado su pierna la sentía peor que lo las demás.

Un miedo comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Sin pensar y sin importarle el dolor y temblor de sus brazos comenzó a sentarse lentamente en la cama, respiro un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse.

Apoyo el pie izquierdo y luego el derecho tratando de no quejarse por el dolor.

No pensó mas y se paro e inmediatamente dio un paso al frente con la pierna derecha.

 _ **Fue un error**_

Un dolor sordo de pronto en su pierna derecha lo sorprendió llevándolo al piso, con sus brazos aun débiles y sus sentido de distancia aun nublado, su cabeza choco contra el suelo haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante el fuerte dolor y mareo que de pronto fue objetivo.

Se quedo quieto inmóvil en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Los miedos en su mente comenzaron a surgir más fuertes ante la situación.

No había podido hacer más de un paso

Sus brazos temblorosos se prepararon para levantar su cuerpo y intentar poder pararse de nuevo.

Fue un duro trabajo levantarse, cada parte de su cuerpo latía, pero el dolor en su pierna era insoportable, sentía como si se la estuvieran pinchándolo con miles de agujas y se las apretaran hasta llegar al hueso.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, tenia que poder hacerlo.

 **Debía** poder hacerlo.

Pero su cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo con su mente porque al segundo intento, lo mismo ocurrió, estaba vez tardo más en levantarse porque Leonardo no podía respirar. Tirado boca abajo en el suelo y con el cuerpo temblando la realización llego a su cabeza.

No podía caminar

Su mente comenzó a susurrar negaciones.

Una y otra vez, varias veces lo intento y sucedió lo mismo, una y otra vez, cayó. No importaba que se golpeara aun mas su cuerpo intentándolo, no lo lograba.

Un sollozo estrangulado salió de sus labios en el último intento, no podía volver a pararse, su pierna no estaba respondiendo.

Ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo.

No podía levantarse del suelo.

El dolor había pasado a segundo plano ante los susurros que su mente le estaba diciendo, susurrando en claras voces familiares.

 _ **Eres una deshonra**_

La voz que extrañamente se escuchaba como su padre no dejaba de susurrarle.

Y lo mas importante, Leonardo lo creía porque no podía pararse, no podía siquiera dar un paso como pelearía o como lideraría a sus hermanos.

 _ **Me has decepcionado Leonardo**_

Los sollozos no pararon convirtiéndose en llanto y las respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más difíciles.

 _ **El gran líder al final no resulto ser gran**_

No quería decepcionarlos. No quería ser una carga, no quería que lo vieran siendo débil e impotente, debía poder levantarse.

Pero no podía

Llorando en el frio suelo de una habitación ignorando que había pasado con su familia, quienes seguro lo estaban esperando, pero el no podía ir a su encuentro, no podía hacer nada.

No podía respirar.

Leonardo no sabia en que momento comenzó a intentar sacudirse en el suelo intentando hacer funcionar sus piernas, no supo cuando comento a gritar, no supo nada más que los susurros de su mente.

No podía respirar.

Leonardo se sentía que se estaba ahogando con su respiración y con sus pensamientos.

No podía

No podía

No podía

En medio de su ataque no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, su visión estaba borrosa y no estaba prestando atención a nada mas que la voz de su familia a su alrededor.

 _ **Lo siento**_

Tampoco sentía las lagrimas desbordar sus ojos y las palabras que gritaba sin darse cuenta.

 _ **Siento decepcionarlos.**_

Ni su falta de oxigeno que lo hacia sentir cada vez menos.

No sabia diferenciar los segundos de los minutos pero en algún momento, algo cambio, podía escuchar los susurros de su mente pero además había algo que no había estado antes.

Había otros murmullos sumándose al resto en su confusa mente, tardo un tiempo pero pudo escucharlos claramente por un tiempo, hasta que pudo.

 _ **Respira**_

¿Respirar?

 _ **Respira**_

Leonardo sintió sus pulmones siendo exprimidos y siguiendo la voz, abrió sus labios y tomo aire.

El aire fresco entro en sus pulmones provocándole toser un poco ante el repentino cambio en su cuerpo.

 _ **Eso, respira**_

La voz era cálida y Leonardo cerro los ojos tratando de escuchar mas, aun continuo tratando de controlar su respiración. Intento centrarse en escucharlos había algo tranquilizador en ellos. Concentrándose en ellos evito que pensara en las palabras de su mente.

 _ **Estoy Aquí**_

De a poco fue volviendo a ser consiente de su alrededor.

Manos grandes lo estaban tocando en el rostro tiernamente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y su visión fue aclarándose poco a poco, sus ojosazulesse toparon con los verdes de Raphael quien estaba a centímetros de su rostro y pudo escuchar las palabras que lo habían estado calmando.

 _ **Respira**_

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Te tengo**_

Y de pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de la tortuga mayor quien lo acariciaba suavemente en el caparazón con una de sus manos. Su cabeza se apoyo en el pecho del más alto, y podía escuchar su respiración, inconscientemente comenzó a copiarla.

Inhalar

Exhalar

El proceso lo continúo repitiendo al son del mayor, y aun podía escuchar las suaves palabras.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero de pronto sintió que los brazos lo dejaban y estaba por comenzar a sentirse solo de nuevo pero fueron por unos segundos ya que de pronto estaba siendo colocado sobre el regazo de Raphael.

Sintió los brazos contrarios atraerlo hacia su pecho y su cabeza siendo apoyada en el hombro del mayor.

Se sentía seguro.

Incluso Raphael le dio un suave beso en la frente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo miraran con sorpresa, lo único que recibió a cambio fue una suave sonrisa triste y otro beso en el mismo lugar.

Después de unos segundos escucho a Raphael comenzar a cantar, había algo muy conocido en ella, entonces se dio cuenta.

Estaba escuchando una canción conocida, una que el mismo había cantado a sus hermanos cuando eran chicos, incluso aun se la cantaba de vez en cuando Mikey estaba nervioso u asustado.

Cerró sus ojos escuchándola.

Al terminar la canción la tortuga mayor continuo tarareando, no dejo que el silencio ganara terreno en su mente, simplemente escuchaba con tranquilidad.

—No te voy a dejar

Y Leonardo lo creyó.

Porque Raphael era terco y cuando el decía algo no cambiaba tan fácilmente de parecer. La tortuga más chica sin darse cuenta comenzó a perderse en el mundo de Morfeo, olvidándose de la oscura realidad de su condición.

Durmió en paz, porque Raphael lo sostenía.

— _ **X—**_

Había dejado de tararear hace un largo tiempo pero aun permanecía en la misma posición con la pequeña tortuga en su regazo, sus brazos acunándolo y su cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre la de Leonardo.

Cuando había entrado y visto en semejante estado llorando y teniendo un ataque de pánico tuvo miedo, sin dudar soltó la pequeña bandeja que había estado trayendo con la comida, después de todo podía esperar menos la tortuga de azul, el ruido que provoco al caer no inmuto a la tortuga que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Se había arrodillado y atraído al más joven llamando su nombre pero no había tenido ninguna reacción entonces agarro su rostro suavemente tratando de que sus ojos se cruzaran con los suyos.

Entonces comenzó a sentir las palabras desesperadas que salían de la boca del más chico.

 _ **Lo siento**_

 _ **No quiero ser una carga**_

 _ **Lo siento**_

Raphael sintió dolor en su corazón al saber lo que estaba pasando de inmediato. El era el que había atendido las heridas de Leonardo, todo su cuerpo había estado ya sea con rasguños o moretones, pero lo peor había sido su pierna derecha que había estado muy hinchada y el supo que se enfrentaría a tener que realizar una recuperación si quería volver a la carrera con sus responsabilidades de líder.

Llevar una familia no era fácil y más cuando su figura de autoridad lo empujaba a ser perfecto.

Su padre había causado esto, que Leonardo pensara que si no era líder y no era perfecto lo decepcionaría. Y odia pensar que ellos también habían ayudado a aumentar esa creencia con sus comentarios.

Su amargura subió contra si por ser después de su padre el que puso mas presión contra el.

Quería decirle tantas cosas a Leonardo, decirle lo maravilloso que era, que el era perfecto por ser el y no por la cantidad de técnicas o armas que supiera usar.

Continuo acariciando suavemente su rostro y llamándolo diciendo que respire que el estaba aquí y no lo dejaría, sus palabras llegaron a la tortuga mas chica pues se encontró mirando a esos maravillosos ojos azules los cuales estaban llenos de emociones pero sobre todo miedo.

Raphael atrajo al menor hacia su pecho mientras le susurraba que respirara. No quería ver esa expresión en el rostro de el.

Pudo escucharlo que de a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y copiando la suya. Dejo que varios segundos pasaran para que se calmara y luego se alejo un poco, pero no tenia intención de estar separado de Leo por mucho tiempo.

Lo alzo y lo coloco sobre su regazo, lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza suavemente en su hombro para que descansara, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y a cambio de eso recibió una mirada de sorpresa, no podo evitar sonreír tristemente y volver a hacerlo.

Debería haberlo hecho más cuando eran chicos, debería haber mostrarle cuanto lo quería a pesar de todo. Raphael tenia muchas cosas que se arrepentía pero de lo que sentía por Leonardo nunca, si cuando era chico lamento enamorarse de el porque era su **hermano** y no por como era Leonardo, lo amo, y lo continuaba amando a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

 **Si se le daba una segunda oportunidad haría las cosas bien** , ese había sido el pensamiento que lo había mantenido fuerte todos esos años y ahora lo tenía, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores, y si tenía que golpear a su yo mas joven para que dejara de ser un imbécil lo haría encantado.

No sabía en que momento había comenzado a cantar la canción que siempre el de azul le sabía cantar cuando niños, luego la continuaba cantando por Mikey y esas pequeñas ocasiones que se la cantaba cuando estaba mal.

Canto hasta que la canción acabo pero luego de terminarla continúo tarareando por un rato no quería dejar que el silencio volviera a sofocar a Leonardo ni que su mente lo arrastrara a pensamientos destructivos.

Sintió la necesidad de compartir unas palabras para que supiera que no lo dejaría.

—No te voy a dejar

Y minutos más tardes la tortuga mas chica había quedado quieta y su suave respiración acariciaba el cuello de Raphael.

Se acerco acariciando con su mentón la frente del más pequeño.

Siempre había sido una persona egoísta con lo que quería y amaba. Para el Leonardo podía estar completamente roto pero nunca lo dejaría sin importar el estado de el. Por eso su principal objetivo era su bienestar y su seguridad, mientras que estuviera herido no dejaría que se moviera mas de lo necesario.

Su familia podía esperar.

Leonardo era su prioridad.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 3**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ ¿Les parece que la actitud de Raphael del futuro estuvo adecuada? Es en mi opinión aceptable que sea egoísta aunque sea solo un cof **"poco"** cof, después de todo ha pasado por muchas cosas.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció todo el capitulo. ¡Gracias!

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	5. Abismo

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. **Angustia** en este capitulo.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Este capitulo sucede en el tiempo _**presente y pasado**_ lo aclaro para evitar confusiones que a veces pueden surgir. Lo de pasado es la parte de los chicos enterándose de la muerte de Leo.

Se que cera confuso pero espero que lo entiendan a medida que va avanzando la historia. Las aclaraciones con Spoiler están al final del capitulo ya que al finalizar este capitulo es probable que entiendan lo de pasado y presente, sino debajo de todo esta la pequeña aclaración*.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Lilith por ayudarme a ver mis tremendos horrores de ortografía, besitos para ti Lili.**_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo, pero mi modo deberé conformarme con escribir cosas muy raras de esos dos.

 _ **N/A (1):**_ ¡Actualización! gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, son un aire fresco saber que siguen pendiente de esta historia y eso me ayuda a continuar escribiendo, los comentarios del ultimo capitulo subido serán respondidos por **MP** (mensaje privado) para los que tienen cuentas sino al final del capitulo a los sin cuenta les responderé, ya que es importante que sepan que me tomo tiempo en leerlos y que esos comentarios aunque sean breves me hace el día. **¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

" _ **Tiempo Distorsionado"**_

 _Capitulo 4_

 _Abismo_

" _(…) estábamos al borde del abismo, pero hemos dado un paso hacia adelante"_

— _ **Francisco Franco**_

* * *

Mikey despertó con los gritos desgarradores. Miro asustado a su alrededor buscando la causa de los mismos gritos, pero no encontró a nadie en la sala de estar. Estaba solo.

Se levanto de un salto dejando la manta que estaba cubriéndolo caer al suelo sin importarle, ya que su corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápidamente por la posibilidad de estar siendo atacados. Salió corriendo de la sala, pero pudo escuchar los pasos arriba en el segundo piso, lo que quería decir que quien estuviera arriba había escuchado la conmoción afuera y estaba con intenciones de bajar.

Mikey se estaba esperando que apareciera Shedder o incluso el Kraang pero nunca espero que al abrir la puerta de salida de la casa se encontrara con la escena frente a él.

Donatello era sujetado por Casey quien trababa de que este no se abalanzara más halla de unos metros de la casa, todo estaba sucediendo debajo de una fuerte lluvia. Lo que preocupo a Mikey era que el rostro de Don estaba desfigurado en incredulidad y terror mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin control, porque a pesar de estar lloviendo Mikey sabia distinguir las lágrimas.

Estaba por llamar la atención de su hermano, pero el grito desgarrador que solio del contrario paro todas sus intenciones.

— ¡Leonardo no está muerto!

 **¿Que?**

Mikey no comprendió las palabras por un segundo ya que su hermano seguía gritando desesperadamente las mismas palabras una y otra vez, lo peor de todo es que Casey no contradecía ninguna de sus palabras, incluso su vista no estaba enfocada en su hermano, sino que recién se daba cuenta de la presencia de Mikey.

Mikey miro a los ojos de Casey, no sabía que expresión tenía su propio rostro ya que el pelinegro simplemente mostro un rostro lleno pesar y tristeza en su dirección seguidamente Casey aparto sus ojos mirando detrás de Mikey pero el nombrado no lo noto tratando de procesar todo.

Entonces Mikey vio a April llorar y pudo ver con horror como esta miraba a su padre que tenía las espadas rotas de su hermano en sus manos, los ojos de su padre no miraban a nadie, sino que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Mikey quería preguntar porque estaban diciendo esas cosas de Leo, el debería estar bien no? ¿Después de todo había dicho que se encontraría con ellos cuando pudiera verdad?

— ¿A-April? — llamo intentando que alguien le explicara porque Donatello estaba gritando esas palabras, porque Casey no lo miraba a los ojos, porque April lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto y porque su padre tenía las espadas rotas de su hermano junto a la distinguible mascara azul con sangre.

Todas esas cosas susurraban cosas terroríficas ideas en su cabeza, pero Mikey se negaba a pensarlas, ¿porque no serían reales verdad?

April no le respondió solo se limitó a mirarlo brevemente antes de que sus ojos no pudieran evitar volver a rellenarse con lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas.

No sabía si la lluvia y los pequeños relámpagos servían para hacer todo más tétrico, pero sentía que esos perturbadores pensamientos cada vez ganaban más lugar en su mente.

— ¿Padre? — llamo con su garganta contraída como última esperanza para que negara todo lo que estaba pasando.

Por fin pudo ver como los ojos de su padre se clavaban en él, pero solo sirvió para que su padre dijera unas palabras que solo sirvieron para que su corazón se rompiera.

—Lo siento

Mikey se quedó mirando a la nada y podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar.

¿Le estaban mintiendo verdad?

Leo no podía…

Los gritos de Donatello se repetían cada pocos segundos y solo sirvieron para que la tortuga menor comenzara a negar con su cabeza.

¡Leonardo no está muerto! ¡No puede!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Rapha estaba justo detrás de él mirando la escena que se estaba desplegando en frente suyo.

— _ **X—**_

Leonardo aún seguía durmiendo después de haber tenido el ataque de pánico. Raphael aún seguía sentado a su lado sujetando su mano tiernamente como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, lo que era para el mundo de la tortuga mayor.

Dolía verlo tan vulnerable y débil entre las mantas.

Raphael nunca había pensado en el pasado que Leonardo pudiera ser capaz de lucir tan pequeño e indefenso y vulnerable, parecía que el más mínimo soplo de viento lo desplomaría.

Y más aún ahora que prácticamente no podía mantenerse en pie, la tortuga mayor intento no pensar en lo que eso implicaría para la tortuga más pequeña, no podía decirle que todo estaría bien que volvería a ser totalmente libre de correr, entrenar y todo lo demás porque Raphael no lo sabía y si era sincero no le importaba porque si este era el precio que había que pagar porque Leonardo estuviera vivo él lo aceptaría, era egoísta y él lo sabía pero que más hacer cuando del futuro que el venia el propio Leonardo había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, si había una posibilidad de que Leo estuviera en ese futuro aunque fuera sin ser el luchador el lo aceptaría y apoyaría a Leonardo en todo lo que pudiera para que no fuera hacia abajo por ese motivo, porque su hermano mayor siempre había sido mucho más que un excelente luchador.

Raphael suspiro y con su mano libre se refregó el rostro, estaba tan preocupado y tan cansado, volviendo su mirada a la tortuga más chica dormida lo continúo observando mientras sus pensamientos volaban, era extraño verlo sin su máscara, no recordaba que ninguno de ellos dejara su máscara cuando eran jóvenes era algo privado algo que solo se hacía en sus propias habitaciones y ahora aquí estaba Leo sin su máscara con un rostro sereno.

Hace demasiado que no usaba su propia mascara, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado esa faceta de sí mismo, ese niño tonto adolescente que quería solo probar lo fuerte que era, había sido un mocoso imprudente que no sabía pensar antes de actuar.

Había sido luego de la muerte de Leo que había dejado de utilizarla, porque en su mente no la merecía, no había podido proteger a la persona que más quería y simplemente intentando poner su propia mascara sentía como si esta lo estuviera quemando.

Pero también a partir de ese momento había comenzado a llevar en su persona lo que se había trasformado en su posesión más preciosa hasta el momento, como si su mano tuviera mente propia se dirigió hacia la mano contraria y busco en su muñeca lo que siempre tenía con él, allí descansando en su muñeca, debajo de la ropa, estaba lo que parecía un pedazo de tela de color azul un poco desteñido, pero mirándolo más cerca se podía distinguir lo que claramente era una máscara que aún tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre a pesar de que claramente había sido lavada por el claro desgaste en ella.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado seguía llevándola en su persona como un recordatorio de lo que había pasado y lo que había perdido por ser un tonto, por no proteger lo que amaba.

Era su cruz metafóricamente hablando, pero también lo que lo impulso a seguir adelante llevándolo a donde estaba ahora, llevándolo a tratar de mejorar el futuro.

Desde el momento que le dijeron el plan él había sido el que se había ofrecido para ser (en caso de que funcionara) la persona en volver, nadie le había objetado ni negado, y Raphael estaba seguro que sus hermanos habían tenido algo que ver.

Donatello y Miguel Angel ya no estaban con él, pero ellos habían estado seguros que si había alguien que podía cambiar el curso del tiempo sería el, si alguien podría salvar a Leo él era la mejor opción.

Raphael admitía que no sabía que haría si se veía a sí mismo en este momento, a pesar de que él había llegado a un acuerdo con todos sus años de experiencia aún se seguía aborreciendo a sí mismo, a su yo que permitió que pasara esto, y verse en esta situación no había hecho, sino que aumentar su llama de rencor contra sí mismo.

Raphael sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no le importaba ya que ahora tenía a la persona más importante de su vida de vuelta y era inevitable que intentara que se quedara con el, independientemente de lo que pasara en el futuro o incluso hasta que el desapareciera.

Donatello y Fernando habían sido muy claros al decirle que si todo funcionaba había dos potenciales posibilidades, una de ellas es que se creara una línea de tiempo alterna con el futuro que ellos habían vivido, u la otra opción era que ellos no existieran en el futuro, que todo lo que ellos vivieron después de la muerte de Leonardo y el ataque de los Kraang se vería modificado por la intervención de Raphael y que tendrían un futuro mejor. Todos habían tenido la esperanza de la segunda opción.

Pero había otro problema, a puertas cerradas Donatello y los demás científicos habían hablado de que había una posibilidad de no poder detener el ataque de los Kraang por su magnitud, no habían sido ingenuos de pensar que solo ellos (las tortugas) en el pasado aun siendo unos niños podrían detener lo que no se pudo hacer siendo más grandes, si había alguna forma de detenerlo debía ser con ayuda de las personas.

Donatello al lado de los demás había hecho todos los cálculos necesarios, pero después de pensarlo había tenido miedo que esos datos sirvieran para alterar demasiado el futuro causando algo peor de lo que tenían que enfrentar en esos momentos, no podían arriesgarse más. La decisión fue simple solo dar algunos pequeños datos y que lo demás quedaría en manos de sus yos pasados. Raphael había estado enojado, muy enojado al saber que no podría decirle con certeza todo lo que sabía y les esperaba, ¿Por qué no confesar todo para que todo fuera mejor? Don había tenido que explicarle con mucha ciencia de por medio que podría ocasionar posibles catástrofes peores, podrían sufrir un efecto mariposa que sería mucho peor de lo que había ellos visto.

Al final se decidieron por no mencionar demasiadas cosas y simplemente que Raphael entregara el diario de Donatello a su yo más joven.

Fernando le dio ubicaciones, direcciones y datos suyos de donde podía encontrarlo en el pasado. Además de decirle cosas privadas para que él y su esposa le creyeran, porque claramente ellos nunca se conocerían.

Pero nada más podría ser dicho, ni cuando pasaría todo o cuando comenzarían a venirse abajo todo el planeta, simplemente tenía que mantenerse callado y dejar que todo fluyera.

El daría los datos y todo dependía de sus yo más jóvenes intentar que todo se solucionara o en el peor de los casos empeorarlo.

Podía ir bien o podía ir desastrosamente mal.

Era cuestión de suerte y confianza.

Una suerte que Raphael sabía que habían perdido hace mucho tiempo y una confianza un poco renuente dando que ellos aún seguían siendo unos mocosos en este tiempo.

Había sido algo tácito que no fue necesario decirse entre los hermanos tortugas, Leonardo sin importar lo que pasara después debía ser salvado. Raphael sabía que eran egoístas, pero a su edad ya no importaba nada más que poder arreglar ese momento en el pasado, porque tanto el cómo sus hermanos habían sabido que si no podían arreglar nada por lo menos estarían juntos como familia.

Y Raphael lo había logrado, había llegado justo en el momento en que el desgraciado de Shedder estaba por matar a Leonardo, había pasado demasiados años pensando cómo había sido y si fue rápido, pero verlo era completamente distinto. Por un segundo su corazón se había detenido aterrado por un momento había vuelto a ser un niño que le habían dicho que su hermano había muerto, por un segundo su mente traicionera le mostro el cuerpo de Leo sin vida, pero solo fue un segundo ya que el miedo ciego de que estaba por perderlo por segunda vez le dio fuerza para llegar justo a tiempo y impulsado por el enojo y la furia había sido capaz de lastimar a Shedder, había querido matarlo pero su preocupación siempre seria Leonardo.

Por ese motivo lo había sujetado como si fuera lo más preciado en el universo (lo cual lo era) y mientras lo colocaba en la parte trasera de un auto (robado) lo más cómodo posible se había dirigido hacia su destino, había pasado por un hospital y sin importarle los gritos que obtuvo de algunas personas que habían estado escondiéndose allí saco suministros médicos que sabía que iba a necesitar. Nadie intento detenerlo, ya que cuando lo veían salían corriendo, no importaba después de todo lamentablemente no durarían mucho.

Después de eso no había parado hasta llegar a su destino, simplemente mirando a Leo cada minuto revisándolo con la vista como un halcón, quería tocarlo para saber que aún estaba vivo, pero se contuvo ya que sabía que mientras más tardaran en llegar al lugar seguro sería peor, estarían más vulnerables a los ataques.

El lugar era una pequeña casa que había encontrado en su tiempo después de que hubiera dejado a su familia después de la "derrota" del Kraang, había sido un lugar viejo, pero era acogedor estaba a aproximadamente dos horas desde la granja de Casey.

Al principio en el pasado había tenido miedo de que alguien volviera a la casa ya que los servicios de agua y luz aun funcionaban e incluso había latas de conservas guardadas, pero eso no paso y Raphael entonces supo que los dueños de la casa no habían logrado Salir de New York o simplemente no estaban lo suficientemente interesados en regresar. Ahora con Leo herido en sus brazos sabía que sería el lugar más seguro para atenderlo.

Había llegado, lo primero que había hecho fue atender las heridas de Leonardo, no había dejado ninguna sin atender y lo curo lo mejor de sus capacidades, lo cual fue mucho ya que había tomado clases de Don sobre medicina para este motivo. Se dedicó a lavarlo, desinfectar las heridas y vendarlo, una vez hecho eso había inyectado lo que habían acordado con Donatello para garantizar una mayor recuperación de Leonardo en caso de ser necesario y lo era.

Y luego de dejar cómodo a la pequeña tortuga simplemente se permitió estar ahí, a su lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro como un niño porque lo había logrado, había llegado a tiempo.

Al día siguiente se dedicó a buscar comida tuvo que dejarlo por un tiempo para conseguir un poco más de suministro, pero no se fue por mucho tiempo y no fue lejos, Raphael sabia cazar y estaban en medio de un bosque bastante grande así que no fue difícil encontrar conejos.

Se dedicó a hacer una sopa y alimento cuidadosamente a la tortuga más joven.

Volvió a revisar sus heridas y volvió a curarlas.

Así fue por los días que siguieron y a pesar de que las heridas mostraban mejoría la pierna era otro tema, no se veía muy bien, pero lo siguió atendiendo.

Y luego Leonardo había despertado, Raphael no negaba admitir que estaba aterrado cuando había entrado en la habitación y visto que Leonardo estaba despierto mirándolo, había estado aterrado de que no lo reconociera cuando se quitó el casco, pero esos hermosos ojos azules lo habían mirado aturdido al principio, pero el claro reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojos y entonces lo había llamado, él lo reconocía a pesar de todo.

Raphael lo había abrazado e intento no llorar como un niño frente a él, lo cual era difícil.

Leonardo ni siquiera había permanecido mucho tiempo despierto se había vuelto a dormir a pesar claramente de que quería hacer preguntas.

Entonces Raphael se había ido a hacer de comer, algo con mucho sustento para que el menor comiera cuando se despertara ya que necesitaba la fuerza que había perdido estando dormido ese tiempo, pero cuando llevaba todo preparado en una bandeja esta se golpeó contra el piso al entrar en la habitación y ver en semejante estado a Leonardo.

Y Raphael sabía lo que había pasado por los murmureos rotos que salían del más joven. Se había quedado con el incluso mucho después que el menor cayera dormido. Luego lo había colocado en la cama y simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que su familia debía estar sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano y su hijo, pero no podía exponer a Leonardo en este momento el aún seguía siendo muy delicado tanto de salud y mucho más aun mentalmente ahora que sabía que no podía hacer las cosas que hacía antes.

Raphael también sabía que su yo más joven estaría descendiendo poco a poco al desconsuelo y después a la venganza, la cual efectuaría, pero esto simplemente sería algo vacío ya que esto nunca le trajo de nuevo a Leonardo.

Si Raphael no hubiera vivido y visto tanto horrores trataría de salvar a su yo más joven de ellos, pero no lo haría ya que esas cosas lo habían convertido en lo que era hoy, su yo más joven debía aprender del sufrimiento y lo que se sentía "perder" a alguien importante en su vida porque sin eso él no podría proteger en el futuro a Leo y eso no podía ser permitido, incluso si su yo más joven debía ir al mismo infierno y volver.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban aún tenían tiempo antes de que el inevitable enfrentamiento llegara entre su yo más joven y el mismo.

Pero lo que más asustaba a Raphael era el mismo Leonardo, porque conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía lo que este preguntaría cuando se despertara después de todo su familia siempre había sido lo primero incluso antes de el mismo.

Había pasado toda la noche al lado de la cama de Leo mirando el suave subir y bajar en su pecho, tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

Entonces la mañana había llegado.

Y Raphael supo que Leonardo estaba despierto por la respiración, había dejado de ser suave y se había vuelto consiente de su entorno, entonces lo ojos azules se abrieron buscándolo.

— ¿Rapha?

La suave voz adormilada y desprotegida de Leonardo sonó en la habitación y Raphael a pesar de que aun hacia contacto visual con sus ojos, sujeto suavemente su mano dándole comodidad, diciendo silenciosamente no te dejare.

— ¿Nuestra familia?

La garganta de la tortuga mayor se contrajo por unos segundos ya que, "su familia" ya estaba muerta, pero Leo aun no lo sabía, porque él no sabía sobre el futuro, él estaba preguntando por el ahora.

— Están bien

Y Raphael vio como los ojos de Leonardo se aguaron de alivio, porque a pesar de su ataque de pánico anterior el aun quería saber cómo estaba su familia, ni una vez había preguntado sobre su propio estado o sobre su pierna. La tortuga mayor podía ver aun la negación sobre esa situación en particular en los ojos azules y Raphael sabía que el futuro seria doloroso para Leonardo si no podía recuperarse completamente.

Pequeños estornudos siguieron y Raphael continúo agarrando la mano del menor hasta que este se calmó, hasta que este pudo saber con certeza que su familia estaba bien.

— ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

El silencio retorno en la habitación y Leonardo lo noto rápidamente mirándolo.

Raphael sabía que esta situación llegaría eventualmente, pero no espero que fuera tan pronto. También sabía que no debía mentir porque eso lastimaría mucho más a Leonardo.

Raphael no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad, para protegerlo, pero mientras Leo lo seguía mirando supo que si quería que Leo confiara en el debería ser sincero.

— ¿Raph?

—No fueron días

Leonardo al principio lo miro como sin comprender la implicación que le estaba dando. Al ver que no entendía, la tortuga mayor apretó su mano más fuerte tratando de dar consuelo ante las palabras que siguieron.

—No estuviste en coma varios días, fueron cuatro meses.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 4**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ **¡Bam!** ¿Qué les pareció eso? , trágico enterarse que no fueron días sino que fueron meses los cuales estuviste en coma, pobre Leo.

 ***Aclaraciones del capitulo:** La primera parte que es de la familia de Leo es en tiempo _**"presente"**_ entre comillas porque eso pasó hace cuatro meses, es decir era presente pero como Leonardo estuvo en coma ya paso, lo que vemos son retazos de lo que paso y las reacciones de sus hermanos, padre y amigos.

 **Otra aclaración** que quiero hacer es que en el tiempo de **Raphael del futuro** paso mas o menos lo mismo solo que ellos tenían el cuerpo muerto de Leo, por ese motivo este Rapha sabe los movimientos de la familia de Leo en este momento.

Ahora si, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció todo el capitulo. **¡Gracias!**

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
